


High School 'Verse Drabbles

by xmarvelstanx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, the high school au that no one asked for but that I can't stop thinking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmarvelstanx/pseuds/xmarvelstanx
Summary: A collection of drabbles for my high school AU - main pairings and focus will be Bruce/Thor and Tony/Loki. Each chapter is a different peek into their lives - no real chronological order, just little snippets from their lives.





	High School 'Verse Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bruvebanner for putting up with my utter ridiculousness and for talking to me for hours about this AU. Totally unbeta'd and kind of spur of the moment!

It’s Valentine’s Day.

Or well, Valentine’s _week_.

It’s not a surprise that Loki is sulking and Thor is standing across the hall from Bruce Banner, making heart eyes at the other boy any time he does _anything_.

Half the student body watches in anticipation - there’s no less than _three_ betting pools on what Thor’s first move is going to be.

Natasha Romanoff’s betting pool gets forty dollars by the end of the day when everyone becomes aware of what Thor had done -

That is, he’d taken advantage of the stupid candy grams that Loki despised with all his might.

Bruce Banner had received one in third period with a lengthy message written carefully in neat calligraphy. (Okay, not written, typed and printed, but no one had to know that reasoned Maria - she had enough on her plate with studying for AP History and that promise to Fury to write the messages out had flown out the window the moment she knew she had an upcoming exam.)

Not that any of that mattered to Bruce, considering the lengthy message was a _poem_. Not only was it a poem, it was a vaguely threatening poem - at least, that’s how it had read to _him._ Tony tried to tell him that it just read like very bad Shakespeare, but Bruce had a brimming suspicion that someone was going to try to jump him after school.

He’d stuck by Tony’s side the rest of the school day, looking nervous the entire time.

Poor Thor had watched from a distance looking rather distressed. It was a miracle that Bruce didn’t see him lurking and Loki knew he may have been pathetic, but this was a whole other level.

The next day the bets had been adjusted seeing as they hadn’t gotten together yet - Natasha’s betting pool had reformed based upon another bet of when exactly the two would pull their heads out of their asses.

Thor’s second attempt at… well, _wooing_ , was more an apology than anything else.

After pleading with his brother - and promising to do his laundry for _two weeks_ \- Loki had been merciful enough to hunt down some information for his oaf of a brother. Namely, Bruce Banner’s locker number.

Thor had used this new information to open said locker and stuff it full of apology items -

Chocolate, a bouquet of roses, and another note - this one written in the scrawling, hurried handwriting that Thor usually used for taking notes. Mostly because he was too nervous to write it slow and it was the third time rewriting the damn note so he was just going to leave it as it was.

He’d watched from down the hall at his own locker during lunch period to see if Bruce read the note, but the moment that Bruce had opened his locker, he’d begun sneezing. He’d gotten all red in the face and Tony had pushed past him to grab the bouquet of roses, holding them far away from Bruce and really, this was just Thor’s luck.

“Told you it was a threat.” He heard Bruce tell Tony through a scratchy voice and Thor wanted to dig himself a hole and just disappear.

Perhaps - and this might perhaps be the first time he said so in years - Loki was right. He was an idiot.

Thor doesn’t stay to watch the aftermath.

He mopes the rest of the day and although Loki had laughed at him at first, he was just irritated by the end of the day.

“Mom, he’s going to think I’m terrible when he finds out who did that and I can’t-” This is probably the fifth time he’s repeated nearly the same sentence and Loki throws an arm over his face where he lays sprawled on the couch.

“He’s going to think you’re a loser, probably. Should’ve tried to learn more about him before gifting him with something he was very allergic to.” He shrugs a shoulder -

There’s a pause.

“Did you know he was allergic to roses?” Thor asks and there’s that brimming anger. Loki’s lips twitch, betraying him.

“Absolutely not.”

Thor’s vaulting over the back of the couch before Loki even has the last word out of his mouth. There’s a few yelps and Frigga rolls her eyes where she works at the stove.

“ _Boys!_ ”

Thor’s third attempt takes him the rest of the week to get the courage to try.

Bruce looks suspicious by then, but he doesn’t seem to think that anyone is attempting to kill him any longer. Maybe he’ll forgive Thor - and really, Thor has this whole speech that he’s even _practiced_ and he intends to do it on Wednesday.

That bleeds into Thursday.

By the time Friday arrives, the little bear in his bookbag is looking a little rumpled and Thor resists the urge to go buy a new one. He picked this one out because of the incorrect stitching on the left ear that made it bend slightly, giving it a unique look to all the other ones he’d seen in the store.

Thor honestly thinks about leaving the bear in Bruce’s locker, but the truth of the matter is that when he tried Bruce’s old locker number it doesn't open. It makes sense that the boy would change it after what happened, but it still leaves Thor with sweaty palms realizing he’s going to have to quite literally hand the bear over to Bruce.

He can’t possibly be allergic to a plain stuffed animal, right? And it’s not like he could _hate_ stuffed animals. Right? Teddy bears are cute.

Thor kind of wants to disappear into that hole - maybe he’ll actually dig one for himself when he gets home. Loki would surely laugh at his self dug grave.

Before Thor can really even process the day, it’s nearly fourth period and he won’t get a chance to see Bruce again before the last bell.

It’s really now or never and he opens his bookbag hastily when he sees Bruce in the hall. The bag remains unzipped, books leaning haphazardly towards the opening. He didn’t even notice - not when his hand was gripping the little bear much too tight.

Thor reaches Bruce’s side about the same time that Bruce realizes everyone in the hall is staring. He blinks behind those ridiculous half frame glasses that make his eyes more noticeable and melts Thor’s heart right in his chest. Bruce is facing him, looking far more concerned - probably about his own safety - than Thor would like.

Thor shoves the bear towards Bruce - the little thing has crumpled note tucked inbetween its chest and the little velvet red heart it held.

“I’m sorry I’m a loser and shit at Valentine’s gifts, but hopefully you don’t hate this one and he has my number in case you actually would like to go out to dinner sometime and maybe be my Valentine for the actual day and here, I gotta go.” He drops the bear in Bruce’s hand, taking a deep breath - practically a gasp after his rambling - turning on his heel and fleeing down the hall.

He’s walking so fast that it’s practically a jog and Loki sweeps in to join his pace, lifting a brow a smirk on his lips.

Bruce blinks at Thor’s disappearing back, eyes finally dropping to the heart the bear held.

You’re bear-y cute! It tells him with the heart, the little glassy eyes peering up at him. Bruce isn’t quite sure what he’s supposed to think, but Tony claps him on the shoulder and grins -

“What’d I tell you? Not a threat.” He leaned over, “By the way, you should totally use that number.” He winks and takes off down the hall with a bounce in his step, on the way to AP Science, leaving Bruce still staring at the bear stupidly.

 _Thor_.

As in _Thor Odinson_ , the school’s golden boy and sweetheart, the one who everyone either wants to be or be _with_.

 _Thor Odinson_ just gave him a Valentine. Has been giving him Valentines. Bruce isn’t quite sure he believes it.

He carefully pulls the piece of paper free, unrolling it to look at the scrawl and the number printed there.

Bruce really shouldn’t be so happy about it, but a tiny smile creeps onto his lips unbidden.

Thor makes a startlingly high pitched sound when he receives a text at the dinner table that night. He grips his phone and grins like an idiot and Loki feels downright offended. This isn’t _fair_ \- how Thor managed to get a boyfriend before him he’ll never understand.

Frigga is only too pleased to watch her eldest son light up like that. That and she knows that the fact that Thor managed to get over himself to ask out his crush meant that Loki was going to suck it up sooner rather than later. She wouldn’t be dealing with his sulking and pining much longer either.

She only hides her smile behind her napkin when she wipes her lips, amused at the very different expressions her sons wore.


End file.
